A Queen's Story
by Kiliani
Summary: This is the promised Chrysalis backstory for those that wanted it. Please read and tell me what you think. Check out A New Beginning if you want the story that goes along with this.


**Ch. 1 Birth of a Queen**

**It's time for the long-awaited Chrysalis backstory for my fellow Chrissy lovers out there. Keep in mind that this is meant to show how she became the mare that was desperate for Mike to help her out in A New Beginning. It will be short, only a couple chapters, but it is something that I have wanted to write for a while. If you want the descriptions then please read A New Beginning so I am going to skip those.**

**I also have my first one-shot of A New Beginning done but it is being revised. As I promised I haven't abandoned my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Hasbro. Any OC's I make are mine though.**

11 people sat around a warm fire in Canterlot Castle. Well, to be more specific it was 1 person and 10 different colored ponies but that was neither here nor there. It was one of those days where royal duties were slow and work in Ponyville wasn't any better. With a cold front moving into the area the crops were being uprooted and clouds were being cleared but the building storms fought back so it was more prudent to wait it out.

Back to the ones around the fire, it was cold outside and the wind was whipping against the windows but they ignored it in favor of talking amongst each other.

"I still want to know why you felt it was alright to put squeaky toys in my boots Pinkie." Mike said with a small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"It was fun and I like fun! Ooh that gives me a good idea for my next after Winter Wrap-up party!" Pinkie said as she went off about all that she wanted to do until Rainbow Dash held a hoof to her mouth.

"We get it Pinkie." Rainbow said as she took her hoof away and wiped the saliva off of it.

"A party you say?" Nightmare Moon said intrigued. "That does sound…enthralling."

"Mhmm…we could have so much fun!" Pinkie replied ecstatically.

On the other side sat the aforementioned human with a black bug-mare on his lap wrapped in his arms. His head was resting on hers as they both stared into the fire and he occasionally stroked her chest with his thumb. Shooting small glances out of the corner of her eyes was a dark blue mare with a blue misty mane and tail until Mike brought a hand to her face and scratched her ear. Luna flicked her ear and laid her head on Mike's leg in response.

Chrysalis merely stared into the fire, lost in thought. Everything that had happened to her up until now seemed like a far away dream and yet the human holding her was real enough. With a content sigh she maneuvered her head to his neck and nipped it lightly.

Twilight decided that now was a good time to hear more about her. "Hey Chrysalis...if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?"

Chrysalis poked her head up. "You mean where I was born?" Twilight nodded and the others turned towards them. "Well when a mare and a stallion love each other..." she began until Twilight hoofpalmed.

"No I already know that." Twilight said as everypony snickered around her. "I mean you in general."

"You wish to hear my story?" Chrysalis asked cautiously as Twilight nodded. "It's...not something I am proud of; I have made many mistakes in my past that did more harm then good."

Mike tightened his hold on her. "if you don't want..." he started but Chrysalis cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I will tell you but please know that I did what I thought was best in the situations." Chrysalis replied as Twilight nodded and got a pad of parchment and some ink.

"My story begins about a hundred years ago." Chrysalis started calmly.

_-Story start-_

_The wasteland was what it was called. It was a place of marshes and dead lands but the Changelings called it home. Crude huts made of cloth and mud dotted much of the landscape but it was a normal hardship that every Changeling had to go through. Food was scarce but not nonexistent so equal shares had to be divided amongst a community and it was in one of these communities that a soon-to-be Queen was born._

_Chrysalis was born different than the rest. For one thing, instead of normal bug-like eyes she had normal pony eyes from her father, a normal stallion but she had her mother's short temper and strong magical prowess. From a young age, she was always studying what she could and very curious but when she was just a small Changeling a plague had seeped it's way through her race. The death toll climbed steadily and her parents were one of the many. Orphaned at the tender age of 2 years, she was taken in by an older Changeling female that had lost her children and her mate to the plague._

_During this time she had still studied and practiced her magic, vowing to find a way to cure the plague. Her magic steadily grew but she eventually found the greatest flaw that her race had. Their main source of power came from the emotions they drained from around them and without proper sustenance their bodies began to whither from the inside. Some even went mad and had to be put down because they were emotion-starved. When the plague hit, many Changelings cut themselves off from each other and without that contact their supply of emotions began to drain away and normal food can only go so far for a Changeling._

_A few years after she was taken in, the one who took her began to whither and Chrysalis had to watch as she died right n front of her. She had lost her drive to learn after that and as a result her own power began to wane and she began to develop withdrawal effects. She was bedridden for days and she had begun to feel weak and believed that she would die until she was found by one of the last few remaining Queen's of a Hive. The Queen had sensed her strong affinity to magic and searched for her for years. Once she had been found, the Queen had whisked her away from the empty house and brought her back to a new home._

_It took Chrysalis two years to fully recover but her passion for learning was still gone until she was given a once in a lifetime chance. She was offered the chance to become an apprentice to the Queen and she took it without a second thought. It was that chance that had reignited her desire to help her race and she worked diligently to master her studies and her magic began to return to its previous state. A few years later she had grown stronger than she had been and she firmly believed that she was on the right track to cure her race._

_Unknown to her, the Queen had begun to fall ill. Unprepared, she was told to begin her trials to become a Queen in the Hive and that day was the last time that she saw her mentor and her Hive alive. She was the youngest apprentice to face the trials and the youngest to pass but upon her return she found an empty Hive and a dead mind link. She was the youngest Queen in history but unknown to her, she was the last Queen in existence._

_She was expected to lead what remained of her race after the plague had took its toll. Out of a race that held over 10,000 Changelings, only a little more than a thousand survived. Many looked to her for guidance and hope but her youth and inexperience only drove their scant few numbers even lower._

_-Story end for now-_

"I lost everything to that plague. My parents, my adopted mother and then my Hive. Many of the community believed that I was the one that caused it and I was thrown out of many communities because of it. They blamed me for the plague and treated me like I was some filthy rat." Chrysalis said as she began to tear up. Mike tightened his hold on her some more and kissed her cheek.

"You could have asked us for aid." Celestia replied as she noticed Chrysalis's anguish. "We would've been more than happy to aid you all."

"No pony had thought of it and I never knew that avenue existed. I believed that we were all alone in our struggle." Chrysalis replied as she wiped her eyes. "I was the youngest Queen and by the time I finished my trials most of the Hives had gone silent. I did my best to locate more but that plague moved quickly. All it took was less than a decade and we were on the edge of extinction."

"Did you find out what it was?" Twilight asked as she stopped taking notes. "it might help us in case it decides to come for Equestria."

Chrysalis shook her head. "That is one of my biggest failures. I was caught up in my races survival that I completely forgot about it. I vowed to find out about it and cure it but it never came back."

"How did a plague move that quickly?" Rainbow asked as Twilight sighed.

"Lack of food and weak immune systems because of it. You heard her, food was scarce so that had to make sure that each Changeling was given an equal amount and it wasn't enough to keep their bodies strong. As a result their immune systems weakened and they were vulnerable to it." Twilight said as Rainbow opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn't have a response.

Celestia looked at a clock. "I believe we should all retire for the night. We can continue this tomorrow."

**Alright, that will close the first of two chapters. This one wasn't really that dark but things will get worse when we get to her reign as a Queen.**

**Believe it or not, Chrysalis is actually my number two favorite pony with number one being Rainbow Dash. This story is mainly to give her one plausible background because we never get to know just what it was like for her growing up. I ask that you not judge this too harshly and for those that hate her please leave those comments to your self.**

**That's all for now so till next time my fellow Chrissy lovers!**


End file.
